Something Fishy
by Novoux
Summary: Shizuo thinks taking Izaya to the aquarium is a great idea. Shizaya


It isn't a surprise that the moment they reach the place Izaya's fingers become painfully tight in his. Not as Shizuo reads the bubbly blue letters of a new aquarium in town he thinks Izaya would like to check out.

Only it's a bit different than expectations, as Izaya roots himself in place and his lips draw into a tight line of serious contemplation. Shizuo turns his head to look at him, confused as to why something so harmless as a bunch of fish behind glass would be more intimidating than the scum he works with.

"…You okay?" Shizuo ignores the looks of little children as they pass by, holding onto the hands of their parents as the crowds part around him and his boyfriend. Izaya doesn't spare a glance for even a second, eyes preoccupied with staring straight ahead and into the darkened areas of the entrance. Shiny blue lights filter out from the inside, beckoning curious children with the color and the reflection of water on the ground.

"Izaya?" Shizuo tries again, tugging at his boyfriend's hand so they don't make a scene with no avail. For all he knows, Izaya is frozen in place, reluctant to move and give in to any logic that he shouldn't be standing in the way of the entrance. "Oi, what's the matter with you? Thought you'd like coming here."

It's the end of summer, Izaya had mentioned something about missing going to the beach. Probably sarcastic, but it gives Shizuo an idea for what to do with the farewell of summer today. The last day of the season and he isn't much of a fan of the heat that comes in summertime though he knows Izaya is drawn to heat like a cat lazing in the sun all day.

Izaya swallows, eyes narrowing as his expression draws tight, eyes unreadable. "Fine, Shizu-chan. I don't see the point in coming here, unless if you wanted to satisfy some childish curiosity of yours."

"I brought you here because I thought you'd like to see all the science-y stuff they have." He's seen the way Izaya's eyes glue to a fish tank when they visit his doctor for his anxiety, lost in the ways the fish swim back and forth.

What would make this so different?

Izaya sighs, shaking his head and he may think Shizuo doesn't pick up the tremble in his fingers, but he does. One reassuring squeeze has his frown dipping into a scowl, eyes rolling reluctantly. "It's not my ideal of a date, Shizu-chan. I don't like fish."

Before Shizuo can ask, clearly confused by the difference in opinion and _knowing_ Izaya doesn't usually get anxious in crowds, Izaya sighs under his breath, tugging his hand away from Shizuo's. It's a strange phenomenon that he hadn't noticed when Shizuo first took his hand, since he's never liked holding hands in public.

"Let's just go," Izaya moves ahead, prompting Shizuo to follow while saturated with unanswered curiosity. Shizuo does as told, coming in behind him as they reach the entrance, slipping into the dimmer lights of blue with the shadows of waves decorating the floor.

Shizuo's fingers twitch, empty without Izaya's and he catches himself glancing at Izaya's hand hanging at his side. Shaking off the thought of daring to ask, (he knows the answer is always the same, never changing) he comes to stand by Izaya, taking in the sight of freshwater fish in all their colorful shapes and sizes, lazily swimming through the water. And at first sight, Izaya doesn't seem tense at all and maybe Shizuo mistakes his hesitance for signs of anxiety.

As they move on, moving a little faster than the hordes of children swimming around their knees, Shizuo continuously picks up the soft murmurs of his boyfriend's lips moving, reciting the facts about the fish he finds without looking at the plastic stands in bold, large print that stands at his thighs.

It's better when Shizuo hears him correct the facts that are printed, Izaya's red eyes catching sight of the offending fact sheets and rolling with disgust. Then in a swift hum, Shizuo hears him correct the information _("Clownfish don't talk,")_ and scowl as he does, shaking his head at times while encouraging a look of bored disinterest. Maybe now would be a good time to break out the Disney movies, especially with the so-called talking clownfish, especially as Izaya's teeth graze on the inside of his cheek, a long-suffering habit of his.

When they reach the shark exhibit, Shizuo isn't as surprised by the enormous bodies moving swiftly through the water as the younger children are. Izaya scoffs, his fingers at times allowing Shizuo's to cup and hold them for brief moments as his boyfriend continues to bump into him. By this time, Shizuo forgets all about the earlier worry about Izaya and focuses on his boyfriend's reactions to the sharks, refraining from touching the glass though the look on his face shows restraint.

However, when they reach the next part of the aquariums with sea lions, Izaya stops dead in his tracks, causing several people to either bump into him or brush past him, leaving him unfazed by the rough contact.

When Shizuo notices, his throat squeezes tightly for a flutter of a breath, just before he calls for Izaya. "Oi, you okay?" Others are starting to give disgruntled looks, shooed away by Shizuo's ugly expression when they catch his eyes as he catches up to his boyfriend.

A hand comes to Izaya's shoulder, giving a gentle press while he comes to Izaya's side. When he does he notices a piece of fish hanging at the bottom of the tank, a fish head with the eye remaining as it floats listlessly over the white sand of the bottom.

Izaya's nose scrunches, his eyes staring ahead as his skin pales to a waxy tone. All the sarcastic humor drains from his face, ashen and his mouth set in a hard line where his lips press tightly together to turn white like his knuckles.

"Iz, what's going on?" Shizuo has only seconds of his hand on Izaya's arm until Izaya's gone, racing away through crowds of loud children and noisy parents when Shizuo watches as he turns down a corner. Even then, it takes less time for Shizuo to race after him, easier for him to push through annoyed passerby.

"Oi! Wait up!" Shizuo follows him by the swish of his jacket, blending in far too easily in the dark hallways and knowing him by the sudden moves he makes. "Izaya! Stop!"

Izaya slides into a sharp right turn, disappearing behind a walled area Shizuo skids to a halt in front of, knowing it only after he barges in and sees stalls and sinks of a bathroom.

Just as he's about to ask what the _hell_ is going on, the harsh sounds of choking and coughing reach his ears as they echo on the tiled walls.

And then it makes _sense._

"Izaya…?" Shizuo repeats, the hoarse noises continuing with the background the hum of the air conditioner. More retching answers him, the sounds worthy of sending anyone inside out by the amount of choking and spitting that came from the locked stall. It takes Shizuo a minute to decide on whether or not to barge in before he pushes the door open carefully, shutting it behind himself as soon as he kneels on the floor to his boyfriend.

The splash of the toilet water confirms the worst, the acidic stench hanging in the air and stinging Shizuo's nostrils. In an act of consolation he gently pats Izaya's back, rubbing over his jacket while his boyfriend continues to vomit what little he had for breakfast.

When Izaya slumps against the cool porcelain, his chest heaving, Shizuo rises to his feet. Grabbing paper towels and wetting them, he turns back to Izaya and sits beside him, keeping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"You feeling better?" Shizuo asks softly over the flush of the toilet, Izaya's head coming to rest against his shoulder. Izaya nods slowly, taking the paper towels over Shizuo's hand to dab against his mouth.

After minutes of sitting on the floor, the threat of vomiting fades from Shizuo's concerns, keeping a hand on Izaya's back. "So does this mean no gift shop then?"

Izaya gives a low groan, pulling away from Shizuo. "It means no gift shops or I won't touch you for a month."

Shizuo decides he doesn't like that, pulling Izaya back to him and nuzzling his dark hair. "No gift shops," he agrees.

Maybe next time, then, without fish eyes ruining their date.

* * *

 _Another prompt request, still have broken fingers. Ah, I'm so tired now..._

 _ **Yes, I am very well aware Izaya likes fatty tuna. He also hates fish eyes, which is canonical. Please stop "reminding" me of what I already know.**_

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
